Hwang Min Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre artistico:' Min Hyun thumb|273px *'Nombre Completo: '황민현 /Hwang Min Hyun *'Profesión:' Cantante , modelo,bailarin *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 9 agosto de 1995 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan', '''Corea del Sur *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano *'Estatura: 1,81cm *'Peso: '''65 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Idiomas: 'Coreano, Inglés básico, japones basico. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Leo *'Compañia :''' PLEDIS entertaiment Biografía Nacido en Busan, en el seno de una familia tradicional coreana, ambos padres son empresarios exitosos. Empezó sus estudios normales como cualquier chico, pero empezó a despertar cierto interés por convertirse en un Idol. Él sabía que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, pero eso no le importó. Él confesó: "Crecí rodeado de cosas tradicionales, el venir a Seúl me sirvió para conocer otro tipo de vida, amo la ciudad aun que me resulte difícil el no ver a mis amigos. Me esforzaré cada día más", añadió. Anuncios *New Balance CF (2011) Videos Musicales *Orange Caramel - Shanghai Romance *HAPPY PLEDIS - LOVE LETTER *Hello Venus - Venus (Cameo) *Orange Caramel- Bangkok City (cameo) *AS BLUE - Wonder Boy (coreografia) Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'NU'EST *'Posicion: '''Segundo vocalista principal *'Club De Fans: 'Cocaties *'Instrumentos: 'Piano. *'Chica Ideal: Una chica que cocine bien, que tenga intereses por la moda, con aegyo y de estilo mono. *'Idolos Favoritos: 'BIGBANG y DBSK (los 5 miembros) *'Cancion favorita:' "I'm in love" de Narsha *'Color favorito: '''Negro. *'Apodos:' Camello, porque cuando mastica chicle mueve la boca como uno.-Búsan Boy *'Palabra que más usa: "My name is Optimus Prime", debido a que le gusta imitar la voz de dicho robot de la pelicula 'Transformers'. *Fue bailarín en las promociones de AS BLUE con "Wonder Boy" y salió tanto en el MV como en las actuaciones. *Es el protagonista del MV de Orange Caramel "Shanghai Romance". *Aparece en el CF de "New Balance" con Lizzy. *Será una de las imágenes del grupo, según declaró Pledis y por eso fue apodado el JooYeon masculino ya que ambos son la imagen y cara del grupo. *Es el más alto de NU'EST y el segundo más alto de Pledis Boys. *Es uno de los primeros junto con Aron en despertar en las mañanas. *Ren y '''Minhyun participaron en la pasarela de “F/W 2012-2013 Seoul Fashion Week" para el show de moda “Big Park” del diseñador Park Yoon Soo. Ya que han estado ganando atención desde su debut debido a su estatura y particular imagen. *En una entrevista reciente con E!News, Minhyun dijo, “Nunca he tenido una cita en mi vida. Por supuesto que no he tenido mi primer beso tampoco, aún.” *Para él las noonas mas bonitas de'' After School son UEE , Nana , JooYeon '' *Le gusta imitar el Rap de JR. *Min Hyun siempre intenta hablarle a Aron en ingles ya que el viene de Estados Unidos, siempre lo molesta con eso y su pronunciación no es buena. *Es una especie de "madre" del grupo. ya que es muy excesivo con la limpieza y le gusta regañar *Tiene un gran parecido al actor Lee Jun Ki. *Salio en un cameo en el MV de Orange Caramel llamado "Bangkok City". *Usualmente Minhyun es muy ruidoso y canta todo el tiempo. *Baekho dijo que Minhyun es el más lindo cuando duerme porque es tranquilo. *A primera vista, Minhyun luce calmado y con una imagen chic, pero aparentemente él es el más cariñoso de todos. *El declaro que el mas guapo de Nu'est es JR al igual piensan sus compañeros. *sobornó a Baekho con comida para que no le dijese a Ren lo que piensa de él , una asi confesó : " El es como una espeluznante muñeca de porcelana , sentada en la estanteria , mirandote fijamente esperando para asesinarte " *en la parte de arriba de su nombre coloca una estrella cuando va a dar un autógrafo *se lleva muy bien con JR es su mejor amigo de Nu'est. *esta interezado en la actuacion le gustaria participar en un drama donde el fuera un estudiante muy inteligente y trabajador *siempre discute en juego con su compañero baekho *Para èl su favorita de After School es JooYeon . Enlaces *PLEDIS Entertainment *Facebook Official Nuest *Daeum Cafe Official Nuest *YouTube Sitio Oficial Galeria 269px-Minhyuntumblr_lvrvk5dvka1qzk5tao2_1280.jpg 12569.jpg 331px-Minhyun----.jpg 259px-20120120_nuest_minhyun.jpg Big 2.jpg big_17.jpg big_4.jpg big_11min.jpg Minhyun2.jpg Minhyun1.jpg tumblr_m7xexuPlxO1rxdzndo2_1280.jpg min hyun the moments.jpg Videos thumb|left|290px|NU'EST 1st Single TEASER---Min Hyun Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment